The Nightmares
by Anna Katharyn
Summary: Lucetta sees the nightmares, Tom is the one who comforts her. The chamber is opened causing chaos at Hogwarts, Lucetta is horrified whilst Tom enjoys his time. Lucetta is sent picking what is right: good or her boyfriend, Tom. Can tom play his cards right, or will the happy ending be not-so-happy? *Tom Riddle/OC* *Tom will become Voldemort in here and sequel*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
This is kind of a writing prompt thingy for me, so I doubt any of you will read this. But I have big plans for this story, for Tom and Lucetta, and for a few other things I shan't tell you. So, I guess, without further ado, I present:**

_**The Nightmares  
By: The Beauty and The Brains**_

_Chapter one: Prologue – Lucetta Jones_

"I don't want to come with you," A little dark haired girl cried indignantly, hugging a stray pillow, "those rotten kids get what they deserve when their mean. If you take me, I won't have anyone. Even those mean kids—people that are like me will hate me."

_A gray haired man came and stroked the small girl's red hair. "It's alright Lucetta, they will like you. I'm sure of it," A twinkle appeared in the man's eyes behind his half-moon spectacles._

"_Nobody will!"_

"_Lucetta, this is very serious. We cannot keep you here or many more accidents will happen, you need to learn how to control your powers," He said, frowning. Her lip quivered dangerously and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Are there nice people there? None like Madam Stuart . . . – Right? Madam Stuart hates me," She whispered, slightly tempted to get out of the orphanage._

"_I guarantee you, and I have a boy that you'd more of less get along with that I just recruited this year, got him away from an orphanage too," Dumbledore whispered back, "he had the same problem as you, nobody liked him. But now he's just a little bit happier in Hogwarts."_

"_Promise?"  
"It's a promise, Lucetta. Do not worry, everything will be just fine."_

_The windows behind her shattered as did every breakable thing in the small room she had. "Pants on fire," She shouted as tears rolled down her face. "I bet that boy is miserable and cries every day. I want to see him."_

"You may see him when you get to Hogwarts Ms. Jones."  
She sputtered in distaste and looked him in the eye. "Take me there, then. Wait- no, first prove you are what you say," she looked around and whispered, "a wizard."

"Very well," The man replied. Within a blink of an eye, he had a round circle of water floating in front of him. The girl looked, wide-eyed as it engulfed him and made his form water. "Wow. . . . "

"Take me there," she said in a breath.  
"Very well Ms. Jones."

The orphanage owner looked out of the open window, smiling to herself. All of the kids were totally, completely asleep. She saw a man walking away with a tiny red-headed girl. She blinked twice and saw it again. "My gosh!" she gasped.

"Someone has stolen a child from the orphanage! Somebody call nine one one, the police will settle this, they won't arrest me!" She cried. "I did not arrange for the child to be taken!"


	2. The Reptilian Voice

_**A/N: Most of this story will be in either Tom or Lucetta's POV this is kind of just an intro to the actual  
thing . . . kind of like a second prologue. I'm not good at writing No-One's POV so just deal with me here, I can write much more when I put myself into it and if I get to know the character . . . But I'll be updating in the next week and a half because I'm getting used to a new school and a whole new environment. Sooo, just deal with me, pretty please?**_

With Lovies,  
Anna

_Chapter 2: The Reptilian Voice_

"Tom . . ." Lucetta, a seventh year girl gasped, "T-Tom stop!"  
His hands moved along her body, clenching in some places, tickling her.

"Who can make me?" He asked cockily.

"_Flipendo!" She shouted quickly, "Colloshoo!  
_A green and a purple light shot after each-other, racing towards Tom. He stood up, and with no effort, blocked the spell, "_Protego."_

"Lucy, don't act like a small child. You know I'm more powerful."

"Mmmm, in some cases," said Lucetta, winking at him. He looked at her with a blank expression that soon broke into a small smile. "Don't be a bad girl Lucy, remember, you're a _lady _not a dirty Madame."

"I remember that, but doesn't mean the lady is here at the moment," She said happily. Tom got very close to her and looked down upon her short frame. His lips were an inch above hers—

"SEVENTH YEARS OUT AT NIGHT! SEVENTH YEARS SNOGGING IN THE CORRIDOR!" Peeves the poltergeist screamed obnoxiously, knocking over anything he could find.

"Peeves," Lucetta hissed, "Shush!"

"SEVENTH YEARS—"  
"Where are the seventh years!" A voice that belonged to Filch screeched.  
"Run," Lucetta whispered, "He could do some serious damage to our prefect and head girl and boy titles."

Tom pulled Lucetta by the arm, and through the corridors they ran.  
"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY," Peeves screeched happily, "GETTING AWAY. . . "

His voice faded as they got farther away from the scene. Lucetta fumbled with a piece of paper from the pocket, "What's the password!"

"Pureblood," said Tom quickly, pushing open the portrait. Lucetta let out a huge sigh of relief and collapsed into a chair. "Thank Merlin, we made it."

"No more late night epochs for us, Lucy."  
"Fine, but you take the fun out of everything, Tom. By the way, I have yet to meet any of your relatives, when will you introduce me?"

"Oh—uh, remember my dad got murdered a few years ago, Mum died at birth, Uncles hate me, no family besides that."

"Oh yeah . . ." Her blue eyes peered into his, "Sorry."  
"No need to apologize, you had the same fate as I did, if you apologize, I shall not answer."

"Humph," She grunted.

She almost instantly yawned. "I'm . . . going to go to bed."  
"Enough thrill for one night?" said Tom, apparently forgetting the conversation before, smirking.

"Thrill? That scared me half to death, Tom. Goodnight."

"Night, hon."

"Yup," Lucetta said quietly, walking towards the stairs, "Love you."

"Love you to," He replied quickly.

"Mmmm…" She replied, jogging up the remaining way of the stairs.

_Man I love her, _Tom thought wistfully, _but how will I explain to her that I can't be with her unless she's willing to deal with the consequences?_

Another voice came into mind, this time deeper and more reptile-like; he could almost see the evil snake-like face protruding from his mind, with red slits eyes and slits for nostrils. _Boy . . . if you want her, you must take her. Nothing comes free in life . . . and she is under your spell and quite stuck into it, if you achieve your plans, not only will you have a lady to call your queen, but also another heir to Slytherin soon after . . ."_

"You mean—"

"_Yes!" His mind screamed, "You must have a heir to carry on the tradition, you must have a child after your plans take force! After you have everyone on your side, squash them! Make them kiss your feet like the dirty filth they are!"_

"—and I'll have a child," Tom questioned, "With Lucy?"

"Yes you insolent teenager. The chamber has already closed, take the next steps. You graduate in just two months, plans shall be done one year later, that's when the girl has a heir, and you get a queen and a child, who will both be bowed to all the same. You'll be a respectable pureblood family."

"But I'm not _using _Lucy, right?"

"_Sure, sure, whatever you want to believe, boy. You make your path, now make it right!"_

"Yes sir," Tom forced out. He rubbed his head, as he was getting a headache from arguing with himself.  
"Tom?" Said Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher. Tom looked startled, and turned to Dumbledore.

"What are you doing?"

"With all respect, I'd appreciate if you'd keep your nose out of my business," Tom said hurriedly, rushing down the hall.

"Tom!" Dumbledore called after him. But there was no answer except the quiet pitter-patter of Tom's shoes retreating.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a little bit more settled with school and sports fitting into my week. Sure, I'm exhausted fitting homework and writing, but it helps me go to sleep on time. Thanks guys for the reviews, especially for my three first reviewers. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Hospital Wing Havoc

"Tom," I moaned/yawned quietly, "Tom!"  
"Shush, Luce. Tom's in the _boys' _dormitory, and if you don't remember; we're _ladies,"_ Lucretia Black, my best friend, whispered sharply.

"That's not proper ladylike banter, is it now," I grumbled pulling the blankets tighter to myself. The glare she was sending my way was almost like daggers digging into my skin slowly, one by one. She was pretty violent, despite being almost like a sister to me. Especially because we were the only two (besides Desirelle Arlene, who spent most of her time with her steady or talking to older/younger Slytherin girls) girls of our house in this year.

She gently tossed a pillow at me, her dark brown eyes shining. I threw it back and muttered, "A few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?" She flipped her black hair over her shoulder and scoffed, "What century do you think this is? We can't just be _late _for class, can we?"

I put one leg outside the covers. "I thought so, now get out of bed," she commanded. I slipped on small slippers and got onto my feet, slightly wobbling, I walked over to my trunk. "Flats or kitty heels," I said tiredly.

"I personally like the flats better, they'll be easier on your feet," she replied happily, slipping her own flats and tie on. "Hmm, Okay," I yawned, "turn around while I change."

She turned around, covering her eyes. Walking to my trunk, I got out the necessary clothes for the day. I quickly put on the usual uniform and the flats. "I'm dressed now," I said kindly.

She turned around and instantly closed her hand around a hair-brush, "Your turn," she replied with an expression of what vaguely reminded me of a happy chipmunk. I stayed in one place. Confused, I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Sit!" She said sharply, pushing me onto the bed.

She attacked my hair with a brush and made it a neat bob instead of a messy one. I politely thanked her and pulled her along to our first class; Potions. Tia _hated _anything having to do with mixing or remembering ingredients, especially potions class.

But for me? I hated many classes, but potions weren't one of them.

I excelled in Professor Slughorn's class almost more than anyone in the class. And so did Tom, so were both top students in the subject. Speaking of Tom, I hadn't seen him since last night; she'd left him in the corridor.

Then I spotted him; he was a few feet in front of me, off to the side of the corridor. I let out a tiny squeal. "I'll be right back, Lucretia," I said in one breath, hurrying towards Tom.

"Tom!" He turned to me and I took in his appearance. His eyes were sunken in with big round purple bags around them, his cheeks were gaunt and chalk white. I stopped in my tracks.

"Tom?" I asked suspiciously.  
He just looked at me with a blank expression. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss upon the lips. He pushed me away, "Get off," he said bluntly as he walked away, "I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," I said, running to catch up with his long strides, "Why would you think I'd get hurt?"

He turned around quickly and whispered into my ear, "The voice is back, I just need time alone."  
I looked at him, surprised. A few years ago, Tom started hearing voices in his head. He would never tell me what they said to him no matter how much I pleaded and begged.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, turned on my heel and strode away. I could see the black curls that belonged to Lucretia in front of me. "Lucretia, wait," I said, jogging towards her as she opened up the door to potions.

"What's up with Riddle?" She asked, setting her stuff next to a cauldron. I set my stuff next to hers and sat down. "He can hear them again," I sighed.

She gaped at me, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, he didn't want to snog me," I replied.  
"Merlin's beard, it must be pretty serious if he doesn't want to snog you!"

"He told me to leave him alone, but I don't believe in that kind of stuff. I need to help him, last time he heard the voice I had to be a kind of therapist for him, he was so out of it," I whispered into her ear. She looked at me blankly.

"Oh Merlin," Lucretia said, paying attention to the ingredients on the board for a dreamless sleep potion, "The last time he heard the voices was when—"

"Shush!"

"Ms. Jones I'd appreciate if you didn't yell in my classroom," Professor Slughorn scolded.  
"Sorry Professor," I replied quietly. I looked at Lucretia, blindly putting the ingredients needed in the potion.

"Yes the last time the voices were in his head it was when Myrtle was killed and the Chamber was opened," I whispered sharply, "But he didn't do it, you just think so because you like to listen to gossip!"

She huffed, "I'm pretty _sure it's _not true, but you just have to make sure!"  
She dropped two horn of bicorn into her mortar and used her pestle to crush it to a medium-fine powder.

I went through the steps quickly and let the potion brew soundlessly, but Lucretia was still trying to get the bicorn-horn into a "medium-fine powder," but in my opinion, she had well overdone it to very-fine powder. I reached over and took the pestle from her clammy hands.

"It's already very fine," I said gently, "You're literally murdering the bicorn-horn by crushing it to death."  
She glared pointedly at me, "I think you've well observed I am no good at potions."

"True, but if you're going to be anywhere near me with those potions, I'm going to have to tutor you," I said thoughtfully, "And no more testing on anyone, remember Susie Reen who you paid to try out your potion? She still have bunches of boils protruding from her face!"

"Well she needed extra galleons and she took the offer!" Lucretia exclaimed, putting her cauldron on the burners, gently heating it. I giggled at the thought of Susie's face when the boils came.

"Didn't mean you had to let her do it," I tried to say seriously, cracking a smile.  
"Well I got very good grades in potions that year . . ."

"Not the point!" I laughed. The smell of smoke burned my nose, I looked down to see Lucretia's potion bubbling over. My smile twisted into a mask of shock. "Oh Merlin," someone screamed, "Run!"

I pulled Lucretia out of the way and ran to the nearest corner. _Boom!_  
Pulling Lucretia with me, we peeked over the chair we were behind.

"Ms. Black?" Slughorn asked surprisingly calmly, covered in ash and welts. Lucretia gulped feebly, "Yes Professor?"

"You did absolutely great!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands, "Ten points to slytherin!"  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up hopefully, despite the risky situation.

"Well I'd want to think so; you made a whole new concoction. . ." He said solicitously, observing the swellings on his arms stained black as if they were to be praised. He took out his wand, not showing any signs of hearing the mumbling in the background.

"_Episkey,"_ He cast promptly. The bumps that lay upon his skin turned in upon themselves, odd yellow substance that smelled surprisingly like pickled turnips flowed forth from where they upturned. With a small '_pop' _the welts disappeared from his worn hands and arm.

"Ew," Lucretia stated disgustedly, "But yay!"  
"Ew, but yay," I smirked, "Charming."

She grinned toothily at me, "I am _sooo _passing my N.E.W.T.S and OWLS with flying colors this year."

We got through the rest of the day very quickly, with barely any sight of Tom. But Tom was the concern of my thoughts at the moment. He was supposed to be in almost _all _of my classes, but I hadn't seen him, even once. The corridors were full of people (as always) that were pushing and shoving each other to get to the library or possibly their common rooms for research, homework, and talking to friends.

But me? I had no homework, thanks to Lucretia's potion that she told everyone _I _helped accomplish. So my main worry was to find Tom and make sure he was ok. I ran to a dark part of the corridor where nobody walked and pushed open the door. The strong sound of moaning hit my ears, I covered them.

"_Shhh . . . _Myrtle I'm on serious business," I hissed robustly.

"Well," her squeaky voice quivered, a hint that she was about to sob very loudly, "Being dead is not easy. I cannot just simply go away, I'm stuck here!"

She wailed loudly and sat on top of a stall door, "Moaning Myrtle . . . Wailing . . . Walloping . . . Irritating Myrtle!"

"Myrtle!" I snapped, "I need to find Tom! Have you seen him?"

"Dirty boy that keeps coming into the bathroom?" She sniffed sadly, "He went into the stall over there some hours ago and never came out. I think he may have flushed himself."

"He hasn't come out yet?" I asked, panic overcoming me. Looking for a reply from Myrtle, I took a step towards the bathroom that she had told me he went in. She frowned.

"I'm sure he's not remotely dead," She simpered. It wasn't the least bit comforting for her to add "remotely dead" at the end. I glared at her.

"Did he have dark hair and dark eyes," I asked quietly. Taking another step towards the bathroom, I looked back at her. She gave me a toothy grin.

"I hope he's dead so—"I picked up a slug and threw it at her, running to the stall. Throwing open the stall; I saw the worst sight of my life. Tom's eyes were red and thick blood was emitting from his pale white wrists. The blood was coming fast.

The bloody remains of a shattered vase were shattered, some pieces stuck in his arm. I screamed. Panicking, I reached into my pocket and fumbled for my wand. I plucked it out of my robes and pointed it at Tom.

"W-Wingardium L-Leviosa," I said, my voice shaking.  
I was almost on the verge of crying at the sight of Tom crumpled into an injured heap.

"Told you he was dead!" Myrtle sang happily, doing a jig in the air. I ignored her.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said promptly, closing my eyes. _Why would he do this to himself?  
_The faint drops of blood echoed among the corridor from Tom. I ran as quickly as I could to the hospital wing, Tom wasn't going to hold on forever.

I burst into the common room. A startled looking Madame Dillan turned away from her latest patient, her eyes on Tom, "Merlin's beard!" She screeched, "Put him on the bed! Gently now, gently now . . . "

I bit my tongue and swished my wand so he was lying on the bed. Madame Dillan ran at top speed (despite the fact she was a rather squat woman) to gather everything she needed.

"Dearie," She said gently, tipping a potion down Tom's throat, "You may want to leave."  
I stared at her for a moment and glared. "I'm not leaving his side."

She bandaged his wrists with white bandages and sharply hissed, "I mayn't let you stay out after curfew! Shame for thinking I would!"

"But—"

"But nothing young lady, I forbid you to stay. Go back to your common room, you may see him tomorrow," She snapped. I took my book-bag and stomped out of the hospital wing.

I grabbed another silk gown from my trunk and slipped it on. Going to sleep would be harder than I thought, especially seeing Tom like that. Every time I closed my eyes the picture would pop up again with split wrists and red eyes. Wait—where did he get red eyes from?

The last color I knew his eyes to be were brown. And nor' was red a legit eye color.

"Hey Lucy, where were you?" Lucretia whispered through the draped around her bed.  
"Tom's in the hospital wing," I said, choking out a sob.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked hopefully. I knew she'd have the whole school knowing what happened by the morn if I told her.

"No, I don't. Goodnight," I said, stifling a fake yawn and laying my head on my pillow. But little did she know, I hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night.


	4. Dream or Nightmare

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! FULL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING FOR HER IDEAS ONLY!**

**A/N: Ok so I've had a long week. Review what you think will happen next! I will be updating again maybe (or two times) over the long weekend. This story is starting to roll out in a nice, organized plan. I appreciate those who read this story and review it. ****_I NEED A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY _****so if you're interested contact me or review that you can help with the trailer. Okay, time to write and brainstorm some other ideas.**

** Toodles,  
Anna**

* * *

** Chapter 4 – Dream or Nightmare:**

I was asleep, I could tell. The wonderful bliss of no nightmares and no stress was calming and a total stress-reliever. If I could, I would have stayed in the dreamland full of kisses, romance, and happiness, but it left for the nightmare part of the dreamland.

A Victorian house sat on the right spot, just in front of the coral horizon. It was white as a cloud, but its rims were as black as a night without stars. I hoisted myself up onto the porch and gasped.

Blood seeped down my arm and down onto my white flowing gown. I stopped and covered the wound. It hadn't been there before when I'd looked upon my arm before.

"Lucy!" Tom called to me. I put on a tiny smile, despite my bleeding wound.

"Tom I'm—"I started, but was cut off by a voice that was identical to mine. But it wasn't mine.

I tore a piece off my dress and tied it tightly across my wound. I ran to the side of the building, and despite me wearing a dress, climbed it. Once I got up I looked to make sure nobody was watching and peeked through the window. I could see through two doors: One containing Tom and a red haired woman—me. The other contained a little girl playing with a teddy bear humming.

She had bright red hair and she was humming quietly, talking to the torn teddy bear in her hands. I wanted to see what Tom was doing with a clone of me, but I focused on the little girl. She was odd in an innocent way, but something made me want to watch her.

She started to sing in a gentle little voice that made me guess she was about four. "Old father Long-Legs can't say his prayers . . ." she started, "Take him by the left leg, and throw him down the stairs" she brought a tiny comb and brushed the bear's non-existent hair, "And when he's at the bottom before he long has lain, take him by the right leg and throw him up again."

I felt like retching over the side of the house. Had I taught her that rhyme, or had Tom? Before I had time to comprehend farther, she rushed over to the window. In a devilish voice she spoke, "Mommy, Daddy, Mary Katherine, and I will be happy. Don't ruin our family." She wound back to push me off the side of the house, but she didn't have to.

I had already lost my grip on the ledge and was falling. I closed my eyes, bracing for the fall . . . but it never came. I opened my eyes and this time I was in a bedroom. Thank merlin that little girl—what I hoped not to be my daughter—was gone.

I felt around my skin. It was hot and clammy like I'd been crying.

"Marilyn are you ok?" I shot upwards and stared. The girl who'd been talking was wearing a short nightgown that reached mid-thigh. She definitely wasn't from the 1940's, or she'd get shunned for that ridiculously short outfit.

For some reason I didn't reply I'd expected to say, "I'm sorry you've got the wrong person, I'm Lucy," but instead I said, "Why are you wearing a shirt without pants?"

She looked into whoever's body I was in and narrowed her eyebrows. "Lynn this is your shirt."

"I must be shunned on a daily basis," I muttered crossly. A loud noise sounded outside the door.

"Draco is here, you should really go see him. He's been trying to get you out all night," She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ok . . ." I knew if I said, "Who's Draco?" I'd probably be sent to a nuthouse. I took a deep breath. Let me out of this nightmare…

"Lucy," I swore I could hear a smile in the person's face and it was about to get wiped off. My eyes shot open and I muttered, "Oh, for goodness sake."

Someone grabbed my hand. It was bliss of warm and soft oil. But I was sure it was another scene—more like nightmare. I yanked their hand and squeezed until I heard a satisfying crack. My eyes shot open.

"Son of a—" someone swore, but got cut off. It was Tom's voice.

I slowly looked towards him. An ecstasy of thoughts overwhelmed me, but I could only get two words out without stuttering. "But you—"

"Tried to kill myself? That was three weeks ago, Lucy," he hissed, looking at something out the window. If I'd been out for three weeks, how many potions lessons had I missed? Had I worried Tom? Did they think I would never wake up? "You know, we thought you'd died. When I woke up in the next bed over they told me they found you in the morning, unconscious, and unresponsive. They said you suffered from some sort of severe shock. You scared me. Knowing you might die or get some muggle disease? Disgusting; why couldn't Madame Dillan do anything?"

"First of all, Tom," I said in a weak voice, "You are half muggle. Second of all, it isn't my fault you made me go into shock." He looked at me with a glazed over look. My heart panged quickly and leapt into my throat, but I pushed the guilty feeling down. I lowered my eyes from his.

"You should have stayed away from that bathroom," he hissed irately. And let him die? What did he think I was, inhuman? I was starting to think he was at this point.

"And let you die?" I blurted out. My mouth didn't feel the urge to be covered or say stop talking to myself.

"You very well should have!" He yelled, stomping towards the door, "When you get your priorities straight, mudblood, you should really come find me!" I froze, and without waiting, grabbed the paperweight on the desk next to me and whipped it at him. Instead, it hit the door and pushed Tom out of the room. I rolled to the other side of the bed and bit my lip.

How could he call me—or anyone a mudblood? He didn't even know—we didn't even know who my parents were. Just because I didn't know my parentage doesn't mean I wasn't a pureblood, or halfblood like he was. Tears stung at my eyes—no, I couldn't cry.

"Lucetta, dearie?" The hurricane of tears pooling in my eyes wouldn't be a nice sight, so I pushed my eyelids down and took a nice, deep breath.

"Yes?" My voice cracked ever so slightly and I bit my lip, turning towards Madame Dillan. She had a look of disappointment on her face and looked into my eyes, concerned.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, "You took a nasty shock there—"

"I'm fine," I huffed quietly. Grabbing my robes off the dresser next to me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Lucetta lay down!" Madame Dillan grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bed. I reacted instantly, yanking my arm out of her steel grip and whipping my wand out. I kept it trained on her, even though I liked her too much to hit her with _any _spell. My arm shaking, I felt for the doorknob behind me

I slipped soundlessly out the door and down the corridors into the dungeons, stopping at corners to check if anyone was watching. If anyone saw me I'd surely be sent back to the hospital wing. And, oh dear merlin, I did not want to do that.

As I slid closer to the common room, voices started to fill my ears. ". . . She's a tramp. 'Heard Tom left her in the infirmary." Anger reared its ugly head into my brain. My vision tinged red. I forgot all that I was thinking about before. All the sadness, anxiety, tiredness rushed out of my like a river.

Joey was one of the most obnoxious, gossip-spreading, swine-loving guys in the school. So was his clique: Ralf, Emilia, Damien, Victor, and Xyleigha. I've hated them ever since first year where they came up with the cheer and bullied me all year.

_ ' Lucy goosey split up from her posse, poor old Lucy . . . oops! Slipped down the staircase, strung her up by the noosey . . . oopsies poor old floozy dead by the morn', poor old Lucy died an orphan.' _That year was horrible. The only thing that had got me through it was Lucretia . . . oh god. I haven't been talking to her.

Promising myself to talk to Lucretia later, I marched confidently (or as confidently as a short redheaded girl could) over to Joey and the others. I stuck my nose up and spoke. "You dirty man-tramps! I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back, especially by _filth _like you."

He glared at me and spoke. "You had no right listening in on us, even though if you haven't figured it out we only speak the truth." Emilia—hooker number one spoke fiercely.

"Yeah, you're ugly and an orphan. Tom _left _you, inconsiderate shrew."

"No one gave you the permission to speak, Hooker number one," I said with a smirk. The others opened their mouths but before I was expecting it, someone leaped on my back. They were tugging at my hair and lawing my back and neck. I backed up until I was near the wall and rammed the person into the wall. I heard a shriek of pain realized it was Xyleigha. I threw her onto the floor and red filled my vision again.

I kicked her and kicked her, not stopping for anything. She coughed up blood and cried. "Stop! I'm sorry!" I heard footsteps going away and footsteps coming nearer, her so called "friends" had probably left. I hesitated and stopped quickly.

There were sprays of blood on the walls and on the floor next to her. I blinked and took a couple deep breaths. And that's when the panic set in. "Are you ok?" I crawled wearily towards her, dodging puddles of blood.

"Get . . . away . . . Lucetta," she coughed up more blood. I was surprised she hadn't bled to death yet. There was nothing I could do. I was sure I'd get suspended or expelled.

I hadn't _meant _for it to happen, but I was so angry about Tom, and so angry about the bullies I'd gotten out of control. Professor Slughorn appeared from the end of the corridor and ran towards us. "Lucetta . . . what is this?" He asked skeptically, looking up at me with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to," I said softly, "she attacked me." He shook violently and looked at me with big eyes.

"U-unacceptable. Report to the common room immediately," he stuttered feebly, casting a spell on Xyleigha. My heart weighed down my already-heavy the girl's dormitory. Lucretia walked up to me and smiled.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you since—wait why is there bloody on you? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" She had the pure look of concern in her eyes and I couldn't help but manage a weak smile to offer.

I took the bloody spot on my hand on wiped it on my robe. "Better? I got into an incident with kicking and releasing anger." She stared incredulously.

"Y-you got into a fight?" she stuttered with wide eyes.

"I was angry . . . it wasn't my fault, they set me off. I am probably getting punished for it, Slughorn seemed pretty surprised and upset," I said my, my voice cracking at the end.

"Are you going to cry?" she held her arms open wide, as if about to make a loud clap.

"Maybe," I sobbed, falling into her arms. She soothed me for the rest of the night. And for once in my life, I was grateful I _only _had my best friend alone with me.


End file.
